


"It's kind of amazing."

by skysantababy35



Series: Survivor Verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mhmm,” Ethan nods happily, grinning as he listens to little fluttering heartbeats, “it’s kind of amazing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's kind of amazing."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightLightsFullMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/gifts), [LeAnn_Taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAnn_Taylor/gifts).



“What exactly are you doing?” Danny hums softly, looking up from his book over at Ethan as the Alpha runs his fingers over his abdomen.  
“Listening,” the blonde responds softly, moving down to press his ear against Danny’s stomach, “I can hear their heartbeats.”  
“You can?” He asks fondly, his hand going to comb through Ethan’s short locks, “you can hear them now?”  
“Mhmm,” Ethan nods happily, grinning as he listens to little fluttering heartbeats, “it’s kind of amazing.”  
“Only kind of?” He teases, laying his book over on the side table before settling back against the pillows, “I can’t believe how quickly they’re growing inside me.”  
“It’s completely amazing,” he corrects himself, nosing against the skin before sitting up and kissing Danny’s mouth, “you’re amazing.”  
He sighs with a soft smile, “thank you,” he mutters, kissing him back and shifting against him.  
Ethan presses their lips harder together a few moments later, laughing as Danny nips at his bottom lip.  
Danny's arms seem to wind themselves around Ethan's neck as he eased into the kiss, "and thank you" He whispers, lips still lingering against Ethan's, "For giving me them, giving me these pups"  
Ethan smiles into his lips, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist and holding him close, "mmmm, thank you for carrying them for us... Don't know what I'd do without you."  
He slid his own hand down to the small bump, “likewise,” he murmurs, looking up at him through his lashes.  
"You are such a perfect mate," he murmurs, kissing him again and licking into his mouth.  
He happily parts his lips for his mate, holding him as close as he could. He never thought he would have this in his life. This happiness.  
Ethan holds him close, reaching down to tug down Danny's pajama pants and lay him back all while never breaking their kiss.  
His skin seems to jump at every tiny press he got from Ethan's fingers. His eyes fluttered shut trying to focus on kissing Ethan back, other than the wandering hands of his mate.  
"Gorgeous boy," he mumbles against his skin, kissing down his throat.  
Danny tipped his head back so bare his neck to Ethan, knowing how much he liked it  
Ethan growls softly, licking over his pulse, his fingers running over Danny's thigh, wrapping around his cock and jerking slowly.  
Danny couldn't stop himself from mewling as he brought one hand to tangle it in Ethan's short hair.  
He rubs his thumb over the head, smirking as Danny mewls in his ear.  
Everything felt so much more intense to him, like his skin was lit and he could feel every sensation multiplied by ten.  
Ethan purrs softly, nosing at his throat again.  
His fingers pulled through Ethan's hair, "Wanna feel you."  
Ethan nods slowly, kissing at his skin and shifting to tug his own pants off.  
"Love you," He breathed softly, opening his eyes to look up at him.  
"Love you too, angel," he murmurs.  
He took Ethan's hand to press it over his bump. "Pups love you too"  
He nuzzles him and smiles, "I love them too, so much."  
"I would think more about them. But I am sure you can do something else" He smirks.  
"Oh?" He grins, stroking him and leans forward to nip at his throat.  
"O-oh," he moans as he feels himself getting slick between his legs.  
He murmurs to him, rubbing over his ass and tugs his own pants completely off.  
Danny sighs and presses close again as soon as he feels Ethan’s naked body above him, "w-wanna feel you, please," he murmurs.  
He nods, kissing over his skin and turning him on his back and spreading his legs.  
Danny hooks his legs around Ethan's waist and tangles his hands in his hair, arching and moaning beneath his lips.  
He rubs his thumbs over Danny's hips and leans down to press kisses along his chest.  
"Ethan," he gasps, arching and pressing closer, his eyes sliding closed.  
"You want me to fuck you?" He teases, nipping his skin.  
"P-please," he breathes as his slick slides over his ass some more, "Fuck me--"  
He chuckles, moving and positioning his cock at Danny's entrance, thrusting inside in one smooth motion.  
"Fuck!" He moans, hands biting into Ethan’s biceps.  
He chuckles and rolls his hips, thrusting deeper, "fuck, so good."  
Danny reaches down and grips Ethan's sides, hips rolling in rhythm, "Fuck-- don't stop--"  
"Not going to," he grunts, pressing their lips together hard.  
"Ah--" he gasps as he kisses Ethan back, one hand moving to his back, "So- so good-- my Alpha-- mine--"  
"Yours, and you're mine, all mine," he mumbles, pulling him back and moving so Danny is up on his lap and he's buried deeply inside him.  
Danny grinds down against him with another deep moan. "Y-yes," he breathes.  
"Fucking beautiful," he groans, rolling up into him.  
Danny opens his eyes and looks down at Ethan, his pupils blown with lust. "Oh-- oh God--"  
Ethan looks back up at him, his eyes heavy lidded.  
"L-love you," he breathes. "Love you so much, Ethan."  
"Love you too, angel," he purrs, nuzzling him.  
"O-oh--" he moans, holding Ethan tight.  
"So tight and perfect," he growls softly.  
"E-Ethan s-so good," he whines.  
Ethan ruts up into him and moves to bite down on his throat.  
"Oh!" Danny cries out, grinding down harder on him and digging his nails even deeper into his biceps.  
"You going to come?" He growls out, his knot swelling.  
"P-please," he whines, "W-wanna come so bad, Ethan," he begs.  
He nods, thrusting up into him harder and groans as he fucks his knot into him, "come!"  
"Ethan!" he screams as he grips his mate tight with his arms and his legs, pulling him close and burying his face in his neck.  
Ethan groans, holding him even tighter as he comes inside him.  
Danny keeps grinding down against him, milking his cock until the splash of warm liquid stops. "F-fuck."  
"Oh god," Ethan moans, tilting Danny's head back and biting down on his throat.  
Danny whines, his lips quirked up in a blissed out grin, "Fuck, l-love your marks," he whines.  
"I know, love them on you," he purrs.  
"Want everyone to know I'm yours," he whispers, "Want 'em all to see, Ethan."  
"They will," he swears, nipping another mark on his skin as his eyes flash and his hand moves down to trail over the swell of Danny’s belly, "everyone will know you're mine in one way or another."


End file.
